gtwikifandomcom-20200213-history
AK-47
The AK-47 is an assault rifle in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. The AK-47 fires powerful rounds and is the most powerful assault rifle available in the GTA III Era games. The AK-47, however, has a slow rate of fire, and suffers from tremendous recoil and accuracy problems with long range. It is a common sight in the hands of many gangs on the later missions throughout the games. The AK-47 does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, being replaced by the Ruger. Variations *'GTA Vice City Stories' (1984): The Vice City Stories rendition is accurate, both by size and look. It's a proper AK-47, however the sound is the same as the one used for the Ruger in GTA Vice City *'GTA Liberty City Stories' (1998): This rendition is exactly the same as the Vice City Stories rendition with no actual differences. *'GTA San Andreas' (1992): The GTA San Andreas version of the weapon is a Norinco Type 56. It is often used in Gang Warfare. The model is very low detail and, strangely enough, is significantly larger than it should be, being two-thirds as long as Carl Johnson is tall. * GTA III '(2001): The GTA III version of the weapon is mostly accurate, but appears smaller than it should be. It is an AK47 WASR, as it has the iron handle. *'GTA IV (2008): The version ingame is the AK-47. Its size is accurate, as is the magazine size and overall performance. The AK-47 is quite powerful, yet it is not as accurate as the M4 Carbine. Locations GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - In a secluded area behind Cipriani's Ristorante. From Cipriani's Ristorante, use the sidewalk on the south side of the block and head east. Proceed up the hill until you reach a driveway that cuts across the block. Go onto the driveway then turn west. Go to either the north or south of this building and continue west along the ledge. Go around the corner and proceed to the middle of the block. You should see a ramp leading down into the secluded area. The weapon icon is in the corner near the ramp and next to a body armor icon. *Trenton, Portland Island - On top of Liberty Pharmaceuticals (behind the large sign) near an adrenaline icon, a health icon, and a body armor icon. Jump from the elevated tracks near the northeast side of the large complex to access. *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - Tucked beside a construction trailer underneath some ruins north of the sharp angled turn in the northeast part of the construction zone. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Last Requests ($3,000). *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - At the southeast side of the building southeast of Liberty Cathedral (and next to a body armor icon). *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - In the parking area on the west side of Punk Noodles. GTA San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - At the Johnson House after spraying over all 100 Gang Tags *Mulholland, Los Santos - Behind Roboi's Food Mart. *Vinewood, Los Santos - At the movie studios, behind a studio *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - In the warehouse which you have to enter in the mission Gray Imports for C.R.A.S.H. *Blueberry, Red County - Around the premises of the FleischBerg factory *Foster Valley, San Fierro - Behind a big rock *Bone County - Behind a trailer park near Valle Ocultado and Las Payasadas *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - On the roof of the casino *Redsands West, Las Venturas - In a block east of the Redsands West Safehouse, surrounded by bushes ' GTA Liberty City Stories' *Red Light District, Portland Island - On a roof to the left of Paulie's Revue Bar. Run to the back of the club, go up the stairs and start walking towards the water tower and jump on that roof when you're close enough. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completing the mission Driving Mr. Leone. ($4,200) GTA Vice City Stories *Downtown - On the roof of the VCPD police station. The roof is accessible by using a helicopter or using the set of stairs on the alleyway where an Enforcer and PCJ-600 are parked. *Ocean Beach - On the roof accessible by a set of stairs at the long alleyway going behind Ocean Drive. The roof is north of the Patrol Invest Group's headquarter and a rampage is also available on that very roof. GTA IV The AK-47 is referenced in-game as the Assault Rifle. It can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $3,500 and each additional magazine costs $80. It can also be purchased from Little Jacob for $2,450 with each additional magazine costing $55. Dukes *East Island City - Can be found on the roof of Silverback Studios. The player can reach the roof by jumping to it from the East Borough Bridge. Bohan *Industrial - Can be found on a catwalk of a defunct manufacturing structure behind the abandoned warehouse the player rescues Roman during the mission Hostile Negotiation. Charge Island *Charge Island - Can be found within one of the far rooms of the old hospital on the south side of the island. The hospital is the same from the mission The Snow Storm. Algonquin *Castle Gardens - Can be found on the roof of the large brick structure near the fountain, where you meet Francis McReary for the mission Lure. Alderney *Acter - Can be found in the large courtyard off Farnsworth St where you execute the mission Liquidize the Assets. de:AK-47 Category:Weapons in GTA !!! Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Storis Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Advanc Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons